FFXIV OC Fanfiction - First Love
by moenbrydas
Summary: love is blooming for the new member of the free company..
"What on earth are you doing in my private chamber?" Gaius asked as he spotted a blonde miqo'te hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Uh! n-nothing! just go back to sleep G! you are feeling dizzyyyyy! sleeeeep!" Laris replied as he tried to hypnotise the large au ra.

"Are you in some sort of trouble, you idiot?" Gaius pushed up his glasses and glared at the young boy.

"Yeah, Juria is after me! i think she's jealous because i spend so much time with Leo... you gotta help me Gaius!" Laris yelled, in a fearful tone.

"No." Gaius immediately answered. "Clean up your own mess and maybe you'll finally learn something."

"Aww man! wow okay, commander buzz kill.. i see how it is..." Laris shrugged as he slowly walked out of the room and admitted defeat.

"Oh my god where have you been! i've been looking all over for you!" Juria grabbed Laris by the tail and dragged him into her room.

"Please don't kill me! I don't taste good!" Laris screamed and put his arms in front of his face to protect himself.

"What...? I'm not going to hurt you Laris. I just want to ask you.. some... things." Juria said while looking away, blushing.

"Uhh... alrighty.. but why me? why not Gaius or Robin? or... Leo.. haha.." Laris grinned.

"S-shut up! don't laugh!" Juria raised her voice.

"Alrighty then Ju, i'm all ears. i promise i won't tell anyone." Laris said as he moved closer towards the timid girl.

"So... do you think.. i mean.. um.. well since you're close with Leo... uh.. do you know how he feels about my race?" Juria sputtered.

"Hoo boy! I knew it! you have a crush on Leo!" Laris chuckled.

"Hey, im being serious here!" Juria said while going completely red.

"Okay, okay. so, you just want to know if Leo is into other races?" Laris asked.

"Y-yes... i don't want to have feelings for a guy that hates my body.." Juria said, with a worried look on her face as she touched the scales on her pale cheeks.

A large figure suddenly poofs into the room and bursts out laughing as the two small figures scream with terror.

"Robin!" Laris yelled.

"You are going to give me a heart attack!" Juria added.

"Whaddya doin? can i join in? I got bored so i couldn't help but spy on ya." Robin said with a big grin on her face.

"Okay... but promise not to laugh.." Juria said while sighing.

"ha! now thats a promise i can't make girlie, sorry." Robin said as she sat down on the couch.

Laris then quickly explained to Robin about Juria's situation.

"Well, damn! looks like i won't be helpful for this after all." said Robin. "Serious relationships aren't my thing. haha! anyways, you kiddos have fun. I'm gonna go have a drink with Alex. Now he looks like he could use some fun in his life!" Robin chuckled to herself as she teleported away.

"Okay, now that she's gone i suppose i can finally get to the point." Laris continued. "Leo looks like the type that finds it hard to trust others. Trust me, i was sooo afraid of him when i first joined the free company! But, in reality he's just a super serious guy. He's always thinking about Alex and how he can get stronger. He does have a nice side though, sometimes he actually takes my fashion advice! and he.. uh.. uses it to get stronger."

"Alright... but how does he feel about all the different races?" Juria asked.

"Well, im a miqo'te. Robin is a roegadyn. both Gaius and you are au ra. If he had a problem with races i think it would be obvious by now." Laris explained.

"But.. hes always looking at me. Like staring into my eyes and gazing at my scales.. its so embarrassing.." Juria admitted.

"Ju. I think you've got it all wrong. You see... when i see an attractive guy, of course im gonna stare at him and hope that he gets the hint." Laris smirked.

"So... does that mean he's... a-attracted to me?!" Juria said with a shocked look on her face.

"Haha! see, now you're getting it!" the blonde miqo'te laughed. "I've actually noticed the way he stares at you Ju. to be honest, i'm a little jealous. he's a gorgeous man!"

"What should i do?" Juria started to freak out. "What if Gaius finds out i'm in love with a hyur?"

"I think as long as you're happy, he'll be happy for you. If not, i'll talk to him!" Laris suggested. "By the way, i think Mr Broody is downstairs in the hot tub. You should go say hi!"

"Quit it with the nicknames, Leo and Gaius will surely end your life!" Juria pouted at Laris and left the room.

Juria slowly tip toed down the stairwell and scanned the area for the silver haired dragoon. Laris was right. Leo was in the hot tub, but something was different.

"Looking for something?" Leo asked the wondering au ra. "Or perhaps.. someone?"

"Oh. s-so you caught me.. I didn't mean to.. interrupt your... uh.. why exactly is the hot tub filled with ice cubes?" Juria asked with a confused look on her face.

"This is training. I need to be able to resist anything against my body, whether it be extremely hot or immensely cold." Leo said as he slowly looked up at Juria.

Their eyes met, and they gazed at eachother for a good minute or so.

"Is there something you wanted?" Leo suddenly asks, as he abruptly looks away. "I'm sorry, if i make you uncomfortable. That was never my intention. You are just a remarkable sight that I haven't come across in years. It's... hard not to stare."

"...Really? I... uh.. I don't know what to say.. and i don't know why i was looking for you.." Juria said while looking at the ground, blushing like crazy. "Anyways, you look busy.. maybe i'll come back later!" Juria turned around and headed for the stairs.

Suddenly there was a loud splashing noise, and Juria felt a firm grasp on her shoulder.

"Stay with me." Leo said, as his eyes completely focused on Juria's exposed back. "But lets take this somewhere else." Leo guided Juria up the stairwell and towards the private chambers.

"This is my room." Leo looked down at Juria and watched her reaction.

The au ra was completely speechless. She couldn't believe all this was actually happening.

"it's surprisingly very.. welcoming.." Juria said, while trembling.

"Here. have a seat." Leo brought Juria over towards the fireplace and they both sat down on the couch.

"Even though i was the one sitting in ice, you're shaking way more than me." Leo said, in a calm yet slightly concerned voice. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I-it's just... i've never been in a boy's room before.. not even my cousin's room." answered Juria.

"Relax. I won't hurt you. I'd never harm someone that i care so deeply for." assured Leo.

"So w-why did you bring me in here?" Juria asked hesitantly.

"I wanted to retreat to a place where we could be alone.. together." Leo responded.

"Alone... together..?" Juria's eyes grew with astonishment as the silver haired dragoon slowly brushed his hand up the au ra's scaley arm. He moved the girl's long hair behind her horn, then reached for her cheek. Leo moved in closer, staring directly into Juria's eyes. The timid girl immediately closed her eyes, then scrunched up her face and let out a soft gasp as the man touched the scales on her face. Leo grinned, then closed his eyes as their lips met. He lifted his arms and began to hold the girl's pale face with both hands. Juria slowly gave in and wrapped her arms around the man.

Leo then pulled away from Juria's grasp for a moment, with his hands still holding her cheeks. "Was that your first kiss, Juria?" asked Leo, while smirking.

"Y-yes... it was... i've never been so nervous in my life.. but i'm so happy it was with you.." Juria replied, as tears began to stream down her face.

Leo wiped away her tears then kissed Juria on the forehead. "There's no need to be nervous around me. Don't ever change, I fell for who you are. I'll always be here to protect you... I love you, Ju."

Juria's eyes sparkled with emotions. "I love you too."

Leo pulled Juria in close once again, then they both fell back onto the couch as they embraced.

"Good morning Leooooooooo!" Laris yelled as he bursted into the room. The miqo'te's eyes suddenly widened with regret as he saw a purple haired girl sprawled on top of Leo, completely sound asleep. Leo slowly opened one of his eyes and glared at Laris as he was slowly backing away.

"Uh.. never mind! carry on!" Laris winked and smiled, then quickly closed the door.

Laris continued down the hallway, then he noticed a black haired man retreating from Robin's room.

"Alex!" Laris called out to him.

"What do you want, furball?" Alex staggered. The man was clearly suffering from a hangover.

"Did ya have a rough night with the roe?" Laris grinned.

"Yeah, she's a fun one. What a woman." Alex smirked then hiccuped loudly. "Now.. time to go fight Leo.. i gotta.. prove i'm the best..."

"Now's not the best time to settle scores buddy! You're completely wasted!" Laris grabbed Alex around the waist and directed him back into Robin's room.

"Take care of your friend will ya?" Laris asked Robin.

"No worries Larry. Ha! it's rare when a guy will come back for more so soon! I must be bloody amazin' in bed!" Robin chuckled. "So anyways, what happened between Ju and Mr Broody?"

"I think it went well. More than well, actually." Laris replied, while calmly smiling. "They're good for eachother."

"Ahh.. i see. So let me guess, you walked in on them makin' out? You poor boy! Hahaha!" the roegadyn bursted out with laughter.

"No! i just saw them.. together! sleeping! and seven hells, don't tell Gaius about this!" Laris yelled with a serious tone.

"What is all this god damn racket?" Gaius said as he opened Robin's door. "Also, where is Juria and Leo? We have a dungeon to run in 20 minutes. Someone find them immediately and make sure they are ready."

Juria yawned and slowly raised herself up. "Ahh!" She screamed as she saw Leo's naked torso underneath her.

"Did we fall asleep here?" Juria asked.

"Seems that way." Leo replied, while wiping his eyes. "It was honestly the best sleep i've ever had, even though it was on a couch." He admitted.

"I hope i wasn't crushing you or anything.. i'm sorry!" Juria blurted out.

"Not at all. feeling your heart beat against my chest all night was relaxing." Leo smiled. "Having you safe in my arms is a great feeling. I never wanted it to end."

Juria went completely red, and looked away.

"Juria..." Leo slowly turned the shy girl's face towards him, placed his hand on her chin then leaned in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Ugh.. ahh... Leo.." Juria muttered inbetween heavy breaths.

Leo reached for the sleeve on Juria's top, and slowly pulled it down her arm, with their lips still locked.

"D-don't we have.. ahh.. a dungeon to run.. mm.. today.." Juria tried to tell Leo, barely being able to speak one sentence without gasping.

"We did. But you are more important. Don't worry, i contacted Gaius through the linkshell just before you woke up. I told him we were going out to do some hunting together instead. I think that dungeon was going to be too rough for a newbie such as yourself or the even newer kid Zaren. He really wanted to go too." Leo explained.

"I see.." Juria replied. "I was just worried... considering we are just mucking around while the others are doing work.."

"Just this once, i wanted to wake up and forget about everything just so i could be with you for a little longer. That's all i'm asking for." Leo said, as his eyes focused on Juria's skin.

The hyur began kissing the au ra's soft chest, then their fingers slowly intertwined.

"A-ahh!" Juria's gasps were becoming louder, more desperate.

"We have to be quiet.. Ju... It would be bad if Gaius and the rest of them realised i lied about hunting.." Leo said, with a slight smirk on his face.

"But.. i can't help it.. i'm so.. sorr- mmph!" Leo took the words from Juria's mouth as he reeled her in for another kiss. He then started undoing the buttons on Juria's shirt, as she watched while trying her best to be as silent as possible.

Juria had to help Leo remove all of her clothes down to her undergarments, whereas he quickly took off his own armour with ease.

"It's been a long time since i've done anything like this, but i can assure you, I will never do anything against your will."

"I trust you." Juria looked directly into Leo's eyes.

"Don't worry, we won't go that far today." Leo continued. "Let's save the moment for a very special day."

Juria quietly nodded as the well built hyur lifted the tiny au ra off the couch and carried her towards his bed.

Leo softly placed Juria down onto the bed and he sat down right beside her.

Juria giggled, which made Leo smile because she's never looked so calm in front of him before.

"You finally stopped shaking." Leo put his hand on Juria's shoulder.

"That's because i'm not scared right now." Juria replied. "I feel like we are in our own little world... it's safe here."

Juria reached for Leo's hand on her shoulder, and placed it on her chest.

"My heart.. it belongs to you.. Leo." Juria felt slightly embarrassed with the words that just came out of her mouth.

Leo quietly laughed, then nodded.

"Do you mind.. if we just lie here together for the rest of the day..?" Juria asked.

"That was my intention." Leo replied as he pulled back the sheets on the bed. "We haven't been together for long, I don't want to rush into anything. Just take it one step at a time."

"Thankyou." Juria smiled, then rested her head against Leo's chest.

Leo began to run his fingers through the girl's long dark hair, and wrapped his arms around her like she was the most precious thing in the world.


End file.
